Vampire Festival
by Piper Griffin
Summary: The vampire festival is coming up and it is coming soon. There have been some quiet nights on the streets of sunnydale. During those nights Buffy and her friends are trying to find a way to give them the upper hand because this time Buffy and the gang might not be enough to stop the vampires. But when they finally do something are they going to regret it or be thankful for it?


Scene 1 The summoning

(Buffy i_s coming downstairs in her house and sees Willow studying the four elements and all the elements right in front of her. Buffy goes and sits next to Willow.) _

Buffy: Hey Will. Whatcha reading?

Willow: Nothing really, I'm just learning about the four elements and what they can, science and all that stuff. No big deal. (Zander walks in, closes the door, and rushes to Buffy and Willow looking anxious and a little angry.)

Willow: Hey Zander.

Buffy: What's up?

Zander: why aren't you out catching vampires?

Buffy: It's a quiet night tonight. I mean I'm greatful to have a day off but it can get a bit boring.

Willow: Well, we can do a spell. (Zander and Buffy look a little cautious) Don't worry this book says we can reverse it at anytime, it is harmless and we only get this power for a glimpse. We would get the feel of it.

Buffy: Well, sure. (Buffy says reassuringly) There is not much else to do anyway.

Zander: Um…..

Buffy: Oh come on Zander.

Willow: The spell usually requires 4 people to do it but i'm sure I can do 2 people and make the spell still work. (Willow gets a bowl, a cup of water, a cup of dirt, a blower, paper, and a lighter. All of them get in a circle and put the bowl right in the middle.) Ok, now when I say your element put it in the bowl. From the power of all four elements we ask that you come to us in our time of need, we are in need of your help. From all those in this house the four elements we give you, first air (Willow blows some air from the blower into the bowl and a big air bubble appears above the bowl.) Then water. (Buffy pours the cup of water in the bowl and some water goes in the air and makes a ring around the air bubble.) Earth. (Zander pours the cup of dirt in the bowl and the dirt goes in the air and makes a ring around the air bubble) Finally fire. (Willow lights the piece of paper with the lighter and put it in the bowl. The fire goes up in the air and makes a ring around the bubble. Zander, Buffy, and Willow all watch the bubble go round and round with the elements quietly. Then all the elements in the bubble start to spin faster and faster. It stays like that for a couple seconds then it explodes in a ring form and pushes all three of them straight backward against the wall. Buffy finds a little bit of earth on her, Zander finds some fire on him and Willow has some water on her. Then they find out that Jiles has come in.)

In an ally, Angel is fighting a couple of vampires and kills them. He goes back to his place. He goes to the kitchen to get some blood but he hears something. So he walks to where the sound is coming from and then all of a sudden there is bolt of lightning in Angel's living a few feet from where Angel is standing. The lightning blasts Angel into his coach. A huge air ball the height and size of a human appears right where the bolt of some lightning hit. Then a string of water comes from the door and makes a ring around the huge air ball in the living room. Earth and fire do the same thing. When fire came through the door Angel leaned backed so he didn't catch on fire. Some more air comes from the door and makes a ring around the air ball. The ball spins really really fast, then explodes in a ring form and parts out. When the ball was gone, he saw a boy with a staff in its place.

Scene 2 The Boy With the Arrow

Angel goes over to the boy to check if he is ok but kind of slowly. He turns him over. He sees that the boy is strangely dressed and has tattoos of arrows on his head, hands, and feet. The boy slowly wakes up.

Angel: You alright? (The boy tries to get up but feels weak.) Whoa, take it easy. (Angel helps him up and brings him to the coach to sit down. Then goes to get him a drink of water. The boy is holding his head like he is trying to clear his head and also trying to figure out what is going on.) Here (Angel hands him a drink of water.)

The Boy: Where am I? What is this place?

Angel: Your in Sunnydale. This is my apartment.

The Boy: What happened?

Angel: I'm not exactly sure. A big ball appeared and then exploded and when it disappeared you were there. Do you mind if I ask what happened?

The Boy: I'm not sure. I was walking in the four the nations with my friends and-

Angel: Wait the four nations?

The Boy: Yeah the earth kingdom, fire nation, water tribe and air nomads. ( Angel looks confused) That's where all the benders live.

Angel: They use magic?

Aang: No. It is a traditional and sacred martial art given through our ancestors. See, like this. We just form an air ball in our hands and let the energy go through us and do what you want with it. But with water benders, they can do a whole bunch of things. (Aang forms an air ball and plays with it while he is talking to Angel.) (Angel looks surprised and gives him no response.) Are you a bender?

Angel: No, no I'm something much worst.

Aang: I'm sure you're not that bad.

Angel: Ugh, trust me I am.

Aang: The monks once said that no matter how bad you think you might be you can never you can never give up because if you not only put your mind to it but your heart and body then you can overtake anything. (Angel likes the wisdom coming from this kid and takes it to heart but has no idea what this kid is.)

Angel: What is your name?

Aang: I'm Aang. What is your name?

Angel: Angel. ( Angel hears some noises outside.) Come on, go through the window.

Aang: Why?

Angel: There are some things you don't want getting you. (Angel lifts Aang to the window but it feels like he is lifting a feather. They both go through the window and into an alley but they get blocked by vampires.) Just stay here and try not to get bit. ( Aang didn't quite get the second part that Angel said but just goes along with it anyway. Angel fights most of the vampires but any that go near Aang he air bends them away. After some time Aang figures out that more and more vampires keep on coming. So he goes to Angel, puts his hands up and out and does a surrounding air ball. Blowing all the vampires away and out of the alley all at once. Then as the vampires are coming back Aang opens up his glider)

Aang: Hold on! ( Aang says toward Angel. Angel grabs hold of Aang and runs towards one side of the alley and flys off with Angel.)


End file.
